Metamorphasis
by Darkness's Pure Angels
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho…he’s the second most popular guy in school. Just below his brother Sesshoumaru Taisho who I’ve had a crush on since junior high. But the bad thing is well…I’m kinda sorta overweight…
1. Stupid Old Hag

Metamorphosis

Stupid Old Hag…

**The Ill Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA...it's characters, etc...so on, so forth...OH! Or do I...? Nope, that I don't...( **

_I'm Kagome Higurashi, your average normal human being girl. I'm in all AP courses and I love to study. I only have one friend and she is Sango Takahata. The only thing is Sango is a popular and I'm well…a geek!_

Kagome sighed twisting her kinky dried out shoulder length ponytail around her finger while biting her pen. Her class was reviewing for a Final that would be tomorrow. The sad thing was that Kagome already knew all the criteria for this sad review.

The ebony hair girl pushed her glasses further up so she could look around better. Her hazel eyes were fogged and she sniffled a bit. The girl in front of her wore perfume that was way to strong for her own good.

There was one good thing about today though. Kagome was finally going to get her braces taken off!

As the bell rung, everyone jumped up and walked out of the class swiftly. "Hey!" A voice said as Kagome turned around.

There stood a girl with a ponytail that stopped just above her waist. She had on a black shirt that reached up to her mid stomach with a purple trim around it. This girl also had on a black mini skirt and black high heels.

"Sango!" Kagome said smiling. "That was the most boring lecture that Mr. Yuuri did all year…" The girl called Sango said as she latched her arm with kagome's and they both walked down the hall.

"So…Souta told me you were finally getting your braces off today! Way to start off the new fall term Kags" Sango said happily as Kagome flashed a smile at her friend.

_Souta is my older brother who also is popular. He…has a big mouth and loves embarrassing me. Lucky for me though, he's graduation this year! Freedom!_

"And what about your wardrobe, are you finally going to change it?" Sango questioned, as Kagome looked herself over. She had on a white long sleeve dress shirt with a multi-colored vest over it. She also had on a just below the knee multi-colored skirt and knee high socks with brown dress shoes.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Kagome questioned as she heard snickering and Sango sighed.

The next thing they knew, Kagome was on the floor and her binder fell as papers scattered everywhere.

"Hey fat ass, next time try not to block the path?" A male voice said as snickering was heard before footsteps.

_That, was Inuyasha Taisho…he's the second most popular guy in school. Just below his brother Sesshoumaru Taisho who I've had a crush on since junior high. But the bad thing is well…I'm kinda sorta over-weight…_

Sango sighed helping her friend stand up and she picked up the papers also handing her the binder that fell with said papers.

"He's such a…ugh!!" Kagome said as she glared back at the crowd walking down the hallway.

"Ignore him, you're not that fat…plus now you get to take off those horrible contraptions on your teeth!" Sango said before the two started to laugh.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I'm meeting Kagura at the mall so I can't come with you…she's going to see a movie with me and her older brother! I'll call you when I'm done kay?" Sango informed as Kagome nodded once more.

The two went their separate ways and Kagome cradled her binder to her chest. Now she was lonely.

"I walk a lonely road…the only one that I have ever known…don't know where it goes but it's only me and I walk al-" Kagome sang quietly before she heard a scream. The funny thing is Kagome was a sucker for helping people.

The girl ran towards the scream, which led her into an alley where she saw a pig like human standing in front of an old lady. "Hand over the Shikon No Tama and I will spear your life…" The pig-man said as he snarled at the woman.

_This is so cool! It's like one of those movies…except…it's real life!!!_

"Hey! Leave her alone foul being!" Kagome said, as any heroine would. Except. She just remembered what she thought. It's real life… Mr. Pig-man snarled at the girl who backed up slightly.

"I-if you don't I'll call the cops!!" Kagome then added as the pig-man's eyes bled red before running our of the alley.

Kagome ran toward the old woman before a blur past her.

_What…was that a person?_

"Arigato child…" The woman said as Kagome sighed in relief. The woman was alright.

"Did he hurt you?" Kagome questioned just to make sure.

"Iie, but if ye hadn't come he might have…not to worry though, he already went after the rogue…"

_What? He? Rouge? I'm lost…_

She saw the woman looking her over before gasping. "Child, what family might ye be from?" The woman asked.

"Eh?" Kagome replied.

"Oh…gomen, I am called Kaede and what name might ye be?" The woman Kaede questioned.

"Ah, my name is Higurashi, Kagome!" The girl said happily as Kaede nodded.

"Close ye eyes…so I may reward thee…" Kaede stated as Kagome happily complied. A reward could come in handy before braces. After all, she did help this woman…

Kagome felt the woman place her hands on her chest as a wave of pain shot though Kagome's body. The girl's eyes flew open as she winced and fell down on one knee ignoring her falling binder and clutching her stomach.

_Stupid…Old…Hag!!!_

Several more waves continued though her body as she felt as if something unlocked inside of her. Kagome groaned grabbing her head as now a soothing, healing wave flowed though her body.

"Ah, so ye be the one…" Kagome heard before sleep overcame her body

XD XD XD

Kagome groaned slowly opening her eyes as she felt herself moving. The girl sat up and realized she was in a car. "Hey, you're awake…" A male voice said as Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Souta? What happened?" Kagome questioned as she eyed her brother curiously.

_Was it all a dream? Did I pass out or something on my way to the dentist?_

"Well…I was driving when I saw this weird old hag walking down the streets with YOU on her back…after I questioned her she said that you passed out so I decided to bring you to the dentist…now get out of my car…" Souta informed her stopping in front of the dental office.

_So it wasn't a deam after all…what did she do?_

Kagome said her thanks leaving her belonging in Souta's red convertible before running into the office. At least everything would be good from now on. Goodbye ugly hygiene!

XD XD XD

BUZZ! BUZZ!! BUZZ!!!

A slender hand reached over to press the snooze button on the Winnie the Pooh alarm clock. A girl with ebony hair yawned as her waist length curly black tresses bounced about while she stood on her feet.

The girl slipped her feet into a fuzzy bunny slipper scratching her head. She slowly walked over to the mirror yawning once more and went to pick up her glasses before freezing.

The girl looked inside the mirror. She had beautiful oceanic eyes and silky curly black tresses. Her normally long pink t-shirt of a nightgown almost fell to the floor being to big for her trim body.

She tried to put on her glasses but they blurred her vision as she took them off and tried again three more times. She had 20/20 vision…

Her eyes widened. This girl…was Kagome Higurashi.

"AHH!! I'M HIDEOUS!!"


	2. It BEGINS

Metamorphosis

Chapter 2: It BEGINS

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Inuyasha rights in any way. When or if I do I'll change the title to 'Sesshoumaru'. The opening theme would be Fukai Mori and the closing theme would be Escape by R.O.R/S XD!!!

Souta ran into Kagome's room in his thermals. "What's wrong? What's- Ka…no…who are you?" The boy slowly questioned as he rubbed his eyes.

Kagome turned around and Souta's eyes widened.

He saw an exotic vermin slowly turning, smirking seductively at him as her black hair swayed slowly with her movement. She had sparkling beautiful oceanic eyes and an over large pink t-shirt. What a turn on…

What actually happened was Kagome turned around smirking because Souta didn't recognize her, meaning she wasn't seeing things.

"You don't recognize me Sou-chan?" Kagome questioned as she noticed the zoned out look her brother gave her. She also noticed he was staring at her lips and her eyes widened.

"**SOUTA!!"**

"Huh- oh…wait…Kagome it is you?!" Souta questioned backing up. The girl nodded with fear in her eyes.

"I've turned into a monster!!" Kagome said before bursting into tears.

Souta blinked before slowly taking out his phone and dialing a number on his speed dial.

"Hey Koi!" A feminine voice said over the line.

"Kik…um…you're on the way to the house…right?" Souta slowly asked.

"Hai! I'm just about to leave…"

"Think you could bring something cute over…a girl outfit per say?"

"Why- HEY are you cheating on me?!"

"…No it's for a…family member…she needs a serious change…desperately.."

"Oh, hai…I'll be over soon, ashiteru!"

"Ashiteru…" Souta finished before hanging up and looking at the crying girl.

He sighed walking over to the girl and picking her up before cradling her. "Shh, you're not ugly…trust me I know ugly…" Souta said as she paused her tantrum.

The boy was actually past surprised. How did his 210-pound sister turn into a…Hawaiian girl, or someone who seemed worthy of being on the cover of Playboy? Nonetheless over night…

"You can…actually pick me up!!! Uwah!!!" The girl said before crying harder than before.

"Shh…listen to me, my girlfriend's gonna fix you up nice to go to school, okay?" Souta informed her.

"The…the mean lady who doesn't talk to me?" Kagome asked as if she were a child.

'If she were a child maybe that would stop me from these damn thoughts…' Souta inwardly mused.

"…She's not mean, ugh…and she's going to help you…I think she has a few classes with you…"

"Fine! I won't be as ugly as I am now will I?" Kagome said before Souta shrugged and nodded.

'I hope you stay that way…and then I hope tomorrow you wake up not my family member…then we could… reacquaint ourselves…'

He kept on this train of thought until sadly a voice interrupted him.

"Souta!! Your mom told me you were in- who's that?" The female tone questioned when the two looked at her.

This girl had knee length black hair and questioning hazel orbs. She had on a short sleeve pink shirt that clung onto her body showing off her figure. She also had on a short jean mini skirt with pink and white tennis shoes. She had a shopping bag in one hand and a girl stood behind her.

The other girl had shoulder length black hair and piercing red eyes. She had on a matching outfit except her shirt had a v-neck.

"Believe it or not…this is my sister, Kagome…" Souta informed watching the two girls gasp.

"Fat…ass?" The two said questioningly before Kagome started to cry once more.

"What's wrong with her?" The girl behind the first said.

"Well…she thinks she's ugly…" Souta explained as Kagome nodded in agreement.

The two girls looked at each other before laughing. Kagome looked at them sniffling before crying harder.

"Alright, stop crying now…you're not ugly okay?" The first stated quietly walking into the room before Kagome clutched tightly onto her brother.

"SHE WANT'S TO EAT ME!!!" Kagome said crying.

"…"

"SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!"

"I don't want to kill or eat you…my name's Kikyo and behind me is my friend Yura…we're going to help you okay?" Kikyo explained, Yura chuckling slightly while Kagome looked them over before nodding.

"Alright then, first of all…where's your shower, second, Yura how long to we have, third…Souta, get out…" Kikyo instructed.

Souta sighed leaving, Yura replied one hour and Kagome pointed to a door on their right.

The two girls dragged Kagome into the bathroom. Yura ran warm water into the tub and Kikyo poured some liquid into the water. "What are you guy's doing?" Kagome questioned.

"Alright, from how we see it you've never experienced the true life of a girl, we're going to be your sensei's and you're going to hang out with either us or our friends, no exceptions…" Yura stated, Kikyo nodding all the while.

"What about Sango?" Kagome questioned. The two girls looked at each other before nodding towards Kagome.

"Now fir off…take off that atrocious thing you have on…" Kikyo ordered eyeing the girl's shirt. Kagome's eyes widened.

"NO!!" Kagome replied.

The two girl's eyes glistened in humor as they approached their startled prey.

XD X D XD

Kagome groaned as she was sitting in the foam bath with her arms crossed. The two evil witches who seemed nice at first were scrubbing her to death. They really were nice!

That was until they tore her favorite shirt off and Yura pushed her into the tub while Kikyo pulled off her undergarments.

"Stop fidgeting!!" Kikyo ordered. "Stop scrubbing so hard!" Kagome retorted.

"We wouldn't be doing this if you had the slightest inkling of how to be a girl!" Yura replied scrubbing her scalp furiously.

"I KNOW HOW TO BE A GIRL!!!" Kagome bellowed.

"No you don't!" The two girl's replied before scrubbing harder.

"You need to take better care of your hair…its' nice and all but it looks like you haven't done anything to the scalp for god knows how long…"

"Um…scalp?"

"Oh God no…do not tell me…you have been to a salon before right?"

"…"

"DEAR LORD WOMAN!!"

"OW!!" Kagome screamed as Yura applied shampoo for the umpteenth time to her hair and scrubbed.

Kikyo chucked.

"OWWWW!! THAT'S MY NECK!!" Kagome said when Kikyo reached said neck. "This has to be the worst case scenario that a girl has to go through to be clean!" Yura stated as she put some conditioner in her hands before rubbing it into a foamy lather and applying it to Kagome's hair.

"I know! I've never seen so much dirt on a person unless…they're a sports person or something!!" Kikyo replied. Kagome groaned. What dictionary did these idiots use. And could they be any rougher with her body. Ew. That sounded wrong…

The two girls started to sing in unison and Kagome groaned once more, this time in frustration. "What tragedy are you two making with your mouth?" the girl asked as the two stopped. "Don't you listen to music?" The two asked gasping.

"Actually, the only thing I usually do is study or read…" Kagome replied. The two gave her a look that showed sheer terror before scrubbing, if possible, even harder than before.

"Give us one month…**one month** and we'll change that!!" Yura stated and Kikyo nodded.

"I don't want to-"

"God she's delusional, did you bring the mini skirt and cute top?" Kikyo asked as Yura nodded and Kagome's eyes widened before sinking into the water. Rather, Kikyo pushed her down into the water roughly.

As she resurfaced she coughed up water looking at the two as the water ran out of the tub and Kikyo held Kagome's showerhead in hand.

"I don't want to-"

The next thing Kagome knew she was being hosed down by said showerhead.

XD X D XD

"Alright, now for your clothes!" Kikyo said happily. Yura nodded reaching into the bag she brought. Kagome stood in her underclothes with her hair wrapped in a towel.

The two practically pampered her like she was a baby! They both put lotion on her, deodorant, even picked out her bra and panties!!

Kikyo held up a navy jean mini skirt while Yura had a pink shirt and a denim jacket in hand.

"No…there is no way in hell that is going on my body..no with all my heart!"

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way…" Kikyo stated glaring at Kagome.

Kagome backed up a bit before looking to her right and jetting out the door.

"**Yura**!! We have a runner!" Kikyo bellowed while the girl nodded.

Kagome ran down the stairs with all her speed before bumping into a figure. Looking up she saw it was evil witch number two- Yura.

"Wha- how…"

Kagome slowly edged back as Yura approached her.

Yura smirked, her red eyes shimmering and she brought her hand down on the nerve between Kagome's neck and collarbone. She then picked up the unconscious girl and brought her up the stairs placing her on a chair.

"Mission accomplished!"

XD X D XD

Kagome's vision slowly came to her as her eyes fluttered open. The girl groaned before she noticed three figures in front of her. Two being Kikyo and Yura and the third being her brother.

"-Did a good job…" the boy was finishing as the two girls squealed in joy.

Kagome looked into the mirror and her hair was straightened as she wore a pink bandeau and the clothes that were previously in the other two girl's possession.

"That's the dress code for today…Kagome, from now on, you'll breathe the air of higher grounds!" Kikyo stated as they pulled Kagome up from the chair and handed her a black knapsack.

"Wha-"

"Black goes with everything and we couldn't find you a white one so that'll do until Friday, Saturday you're going with all of us to the mall and Sunday is concert day, we'll being going to see 30 Seconds To Mars at the Tokyo Dome…" Yura instructed while Kagome nodded. The girl didn't hear anything though.

Maybe, this was all some horrible nightmare…or she woke up in hell…yeah that was it! She woke up dead!

"Alright, now to show you to the school, popular style…" Kikyo stated latching hands with Kagome as did Yura and the three walked down the stairs and out the door to Souta's convertible, rather they dragged Kagome against her wills and struggles.

"What about my binder?"

"What, that old ugly piece of crap? We threw it away and lent you Yura's Princess Sapphire one!" Kikyo replied.

"**YOU WHAT?!"**


	3. Im Popular Hehe

Metamorphosis

Popularity

**Disclaimer**: We have come together to mourn the non-existant lost of my claim on Inuyasha…it never was and never will be so…so…cries breaking down into tears

A/N: Well this chapter…was edited by Kara during our gym class…so I decided since I warned her a million times to put her comments with it XD read on….

AND ON……..

….AND ON…

Okay I'm done now…

XD XD X D

Kagome fidgeted as she sat next to Yura and the three popular people around her sang with the music. They informed her it was Miyavi. Who was he? (Kara: What planet are you from? Really.)

"So is there anyone you have your eyes on Kagome?" Kikyo questioned before the girl nodded.

"Who?" Both Yura and Kikyo asked in unison.

"Sesshoumaru…" The two Higurashi's replied. Yura looked at Kikyo before they both nodded.

"Ima fix that up…" Yura stated smirking as Kagome's eyes widened. "What?" She asked.

"Don't worry, we're here anyway…" Yura replied. The car stopped in a space at the parking lot and the three got out.

They saw a girl walking to them and stopped. It was Sango. Her hair was down and she had on a pink jean jacket and a denim mini skirt.

'Not her too…' Kagome inwardly thought.

"Hey girls, who's this?" Sango questioned looking over Kagome. "Meet our new group member, Kagome Higurashi!" Yura introduced as Sango spit out the coffee she was drinking on Souta's face.

Souta coughed glaring down at the girl but at the moment he seemed not visible.

"What…the hell?! HOW MUCH DO YOU WEIGH?!" Sango bellowed shaking Kagome furiously.

"110..." Kikyo and Yura replied for Kagome.

"But weren't you 210 yesterday?!" Sango retorted quickening her shaking.

"S-ANNN-AAANNNN-" Kagome tried to say as Sango finally let go of the girl, Yura quickly holding her in place before fixing her hair.

"Anyway…who cares how it happened, it did and all we need to do is celebrate! Now lets go in!" Kikyo stated.

Kagome sighed. One explaination severed. Go her. Kikyo signaled for all of them to walk forward, which they did.

The four girls and Souta walked inside the school and the people on the same floor as them stopped and looked at the four girls who walked down with smiles, rather three, on their faces as they passed by enjoying the attention. Kagome looked down at her feet trying to master the gist of wearing high heels. 'Not gonna fall' was the mantra inside her head.

"Whoa"

"Who's that?"

Kagome looked up not paying attention to her shoes as it became a natural movement.

"She's hot…"

"A new one? Oh my god!"

"I wanna look just like her…" (Kara: Wannabe)

"Lucky…"

"Is she knew?"

"AWW! I wore the wrong thing today! It's pink and denim!!"

Kagome almost. Almost laughed at all these fools who were talking. Were they idiots or something? Damn followers. (Kara: Wannabes)

Kagome bet if they jumped off of Tokyo Stadium and died the rest of them would follow with glee.

They walked into the cafeteria and Kagome held onto Sango's bag for assistance. The girl let go after finally mastering the art of high heels and noticed the whole populations' response was the exact as the ones previously when they were outside of the cafeteria.

The four girls stopped at a table with three other girls and Souta joined the other side of the table where the guys were. "Carry on…" Kikyo said loudly as the cafeteria partially returned to normal.

"Hey girls, who's that?" A girl asked wearing a white and pink striped jacket that went over a short sleeve fashionable dress shirt and a denim skirt. This girl had her hair in pigtails that reached up to her waist and her hair was a dark red color. She had green eyes and looked at Kagome questionably.

"This is the new Kagome Higurashi" Sango announced loud and proud as the whole cafeteria stopped once more, all eyes now on Kagome.

The girl flinched slightly at the attention. "Go with it, smile, do what we do…" Kikyo whispered so only Kagome could hear.

Kagome smiled, flicking her hair behind her which started another uproar.

"Damn…"

"I wanna get me some of that…"

"Get your sexy…on…"

"Is she taken?"

"Oh my God, did you know I heard Kagome was the smartest girl in the school! She's so cool!!"

Various talks went on of the girl who slowly sat down with the other girls.

"Hey, I'm Rin…" A girl introduced. She had waist length hair and half of it was up in a ponytail that had a pink scrunchie holding it up. She had on a denim jacket and a pink mini skirt. The girl had soft hazel eyes and she seemed to be the youngest at the table.

"And I am Mitsuki…" Another girl said with dignity. (Tai: Female Sesshy- Pink: Don't interfere with the comments!!) She had silver length hair that pooled down to her knees and green eyes. She wore a full denim dress that stopped mid thigh and a pink bandeau.

"The red head is Ayame…" Kikyo said as Ayame glared about to attack the girl before a voice intervened.

"So…are you gonna introduce us to…your new friend?" One of the boys asked as Kagome's eyes flashed. Inuyasha Taisho…

"What's the point, you already know Kagome…" Sango replied for Kagome as Inuyasha looked at the girl contemplating before sniffing.

"Why do you always wear a hat to school? It makes you look like a dork…" Kagome stated as everyone but Inuyasha started to laugh. A good payback was in session.

"Urasai…atame…"

"Wow what a comeback mutt…" Kagome said standing up as everyone laughed harder and Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"What'd you call me?" He asked growling.

"Oh, I'm sorry…did you miss your kibbles and bits this morning?" Kagome retorted as they all continued to laugh. (Kara: She lost 100 lbs and grew a backbone. Amazing…)

"Why I outta-"

"You ought to what?" A cool velvet baritone voice interrupted as the whole female population stopped.

They all turned to look at the god that made his presence known.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly as her throat went raw. The girl slowly turned her head to the left to look up into emotionless golden orbs.

'_Sesshoumaru Taisho…this is the closest I've ever been to him…'_

His silver hair swayed slightly from the motion he made as he stepped slightly in front of Kagome.

"You ought to what? Take out your pathetic problematic life on a girl?" He questioned as Inuyasha growled standing up and going to punch Sesshoumaru in the face. The Adonis easily caught the punch and redirected a punch of his own into the boy who staggered back.

"Gomen, (Note the informality) he tends to be an idiot at times, your name was Kagome, was it not?" Sesshoumaru questioned redirecting his attention to the girl. She nodded slowly as the three girls whispered to each other giggling.

'_He's so pretty…and his hair…oh I wanna shave it and paste it on my own head…HAIR SWAP! Oh and his eyes…'_

"If he troubles you, inform me of it and I'll fix the problem…" Sesshoumaru ordered, interrupting the girl's train of thought, before he walked away. Kagome stared at his back before slowly being pulled back down by two of her so called new friends.

"That was awkward…" Sango started.

"We have bigger things to worry about! Kagome, we're going shopping after school, coming with us? Knew you would!" Yura said as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Before you go to class, lets introduce you to the boys…" Rin stated grabbing Kagome's hand who nodded.

XD XD X D

Kagome sat in the back of her class during her test with the girls and a few of the guys she met this morning surrounding her. Usually she wouldn't suppose cheating but Kikyo threated to use the vile horrid ultimate weapon on her. Evil. Expensive. Makeup!!!

Actually Kagome finished her test a few minutes ago and it was being passed around like a campfire song.

Only if makeup wasn't the threat. The girl shuddered at the thought of her wearing make up. Wearing a mini skirt was bad enough.

The bell rang and they got up as Yura whispered something to Kagome who nodded.

'_Heh…now I have to do this little thingy…'the walk'…Hah, at least I'm their leader for this little tragedy they call cute and/or cool…'_

Kagome handed in her paper, as did everyone else before she strutted out the classroom with Yura, Kikyo Sango, and Ayame behind her. The give of them walked down the hallway as all movement stopped to praise them.

Being a popular…was actually…fun…

Kagome smirked at the thought. She had followers. She remembered the movie MeanG Girls. This was sort of like that. Except she didn't think that the 'popular' crowd was that…slutty…(Kara: O really?)

Well, at least one could hope.

Her next class she faced alone. Well not truly, it was Lab and she had it with Sesshoumaru. They were picking partners and starting their first lab today…Maybe he could be her partner?

Kagome waved to the girls, curling her fingers one by one and smiling as the male population groaned. The girls did the same before continuing their strut down the hall. The girl opened the door and walked to where everyone was standing and staring at her. Female's glaring or wanting to be her and the male's lusting…

Yesh…all was good…

Kagome finally stopped ext to Sesshoumaru and flashed a smile at him. "Hello!" She said as he nodded at her.

The males glared at Sesshoumaru in envy and the girls at Kagome in envy.

Ironic eh?

Kagome knew from the warning that her new so called 'friends' gave her that liking Sesshoumaru was like saying you wanted to get married to a block of ice. Well…a sexy hot block of ice anyway. And Kagome had no problem with that. She'd just heat him up a bit. (Kara: Then he'd melt and disappear, dummy…)

"Well class, first we're doing attendance and then we'll chose partners for the new term!" The teacher said as the students nodded.


	4. Meh Terms

Metamorphosis

Terms of Agreement

There were no problems with the attendance. That was until they got up to one name…

"Kagome Higurashi? Are you present?" The teacher asked looking around the classroom.

"Right here…" Kagome said holding her index finger up as all the class minus Sesshoumaru turned to ogle the girl, including the teacher.

"Ahem, there must be a mistake…I assumed you were a new student…" The teacher said slowly and in a husky tone as Kagome shook her head looking at the male teacher curiously.

"You're…Kagome Higurashi?" The teacher asked or rather stated as the girl nodded once more.

"Sensei, I would presume you'd like to keep your job and if you don't stop ogling Miss Higurashi you will not have one…" Sesshoumaru said as the teacher coughed and went back to calling the attendance.

Sesshoumaru throw a glare at the other students who went back to focusing on the teacher.

"Thanks…" Kagome whispered as the male nodded.

"Alright, now you may choose your lab partners…" The teacher said as the whole male population swarmed over to Kagome.

Kagome took a step back before they fully surrounded her bombarding her with various things.

"Sensei, Miss Higurashi will be my lab partner…" Sesshoumaru stated as he rubbed his temples looking warily at the small girl who gave him another grateful look.

"Okay then, now who's with who?" The teacher asked as the sad male population dragged themselves to the other, not so hot, girls.

"You seem to attract unwanted attention…" Sesshoumaru said as they sat at their lab stools. (Kara: Trust me pal, she wants it…)

Kagome laughed nervously. "How come the other girls don't have that much attention…" (Kara: Gee, we have no idea…)

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Sesshoumaru questioned before Kagome shook her head. (Ooh what's this? A proposal?)

"There's your answer…" (Aww, what a let down) the male continued as Kagome finally understood. (Kara: they said she was smart…)

"So getting a boyfriend solves my problem?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Hmm…I see…" Kagome said as an evil plan came into her head. (Kara: How-…-No comment-)

"Who do you have in mind, I'd rather not have to save you one more time from those hormonal ningen…"Sesshoumaru said as Kagome smiled.

'_Is he against human's or something? Maybe he IS an angel… or something…'_

"You're gonna help me?" Kagome questioned as the male nodded.

"Thanks…"

"I didn't help you yet so why do you give me praise…?"

"Cause you said you're gonna help me and so my problem's solved!" Kagome said as her raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon, that's no way to look at your **girlfriend_" _**Kagome said smiling as Sesshoumaru almost dropped his façade. Sadly, almost. Instead he settled for a "What?"

"You know what I mean!" Kagome said laughing lightly.

"…You're very bold…I admire that…" Sesshoumaru stated as the girl nodded. (Kara: You got punked and you're okay with that…? Geez, it runs in the family, don't it? -cough- Inuyasha…)

"We're already bonding!" Kagome replied as Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed. He would have declined but this girl was slightly intriguing. And he also never noticed her before so why now? At least, she had some dignity not to throw herself at his feet like she was asking for him to screw her…or did she?

"I will be your said 'boyfriend' on one condition…" The male stated.

"That being?"

"You past the test…" Sesshoumaru finished as Kagome looked at him questioningly.

"Test…what test?" Kagome questioned as the male smirked drawing closer to her. The girl backed up not noticing she was nearing the end of her stool. (Kara: School discipline code needed..) She could feel his hot breath leaving a tingling sensation on her lips. Just before she was fully about to fall off, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back onto the stool.

Yes so this girl does have dignity.

"You completed part of it…" He whispered in her ears as she shuddered nodding.

'_Sesshoumaru Taisho almost **kissed **me!!!' _(Note the almost Ka-chan)

"Now, Sensei what were you saying?" Sesshoumaru questioned noticing all attention was on them.

Kagome almost started to laugh at the shocked expressions on everyone's face. The teacher hesitantly started to teach once more.

XD XD X D

"So…I heard about you and Sesshoumaru…" Sango said sitting down next to Kagome.

"Well I don't think he actually wanted to go out with **me** I think he just didn't want everyone around him gawking at something that's not him…" Kagome said as Sango rolled her eyes. (Kara: I hear ya, Sango)

"Maybe he likes you?" Sango suggested as Kagome laughed. (Kara: I take it back…) "I highly doubt that…I don't actually think he could feel love towards anything, nonetheless any emotion dealing with caring…" Kagome said as Sango rolled her eyes once more. (Kara: Yeah, sure, you only brought it up)

The two sat down at a circular table before Sesshoumaru took his seat next to Kagome. "I didn't know you had lunch with us…" Sango stated as the male nodded.

"But this lunch period is weird…" Kagome started as Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in question.

"See, you've never bothered to come before now!" Kagome added as he nodded smirking.

"Well, it's just weird…" She stated as she smiled at him.

Kagome swayed to the music she was listening to. So this was Miyavi. Kagome likey. (Kara:….)

"What is she doing?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Please pardon my friend, she just stepped out of the world of geek freak…" Sango said before Sesshoumaru sighed, rubbing his temples.

The next thing they knew Kagome was full out embarrassing them, or so they thought.

Buchou, kyou mo sebiru oniai desu ne !

sono NEKUTAI to no HAAMONI ga nantomo"

UCHI no kanai ga nakanaka no oshare-san de ne,

IKAshiteru darou? ACCHI no hou mo "ikashiteru" nantsutte GAHAHA

The girl stood up in the center of the cafeteria as she grabbed a guy's guitar starting to strum it.

kudara nee n'dayo, HAGE ussai yo, iro mo OMAE mo

" KIMI KIMI ocha to rainde oita KOHII wa madaka ne

Itsumono dayo, itsumono ittainanben iwaseru ki ka ne "

The girl stood up in the center of the cafeteria as she grabbed a guy's guitar starting to strum it. Kagome nodded smirking as she sung verbatim the song. Everyone looked as the girl swayed her hips to the music and bobbed her head.

Watashi mo betsuni GAMI GAMI GAMI GAMI ...

itaikute itte n'janai n'dayo. wakaru ka ne ? FEISU TU FEISU

... KOUSHUUSE N4DAYO? HAGE nani kutte n'da, chanto hamikage yo.

"moushiwakenai, moushiwakenai, ayamatte bakka de moushiwakanai"

"One thing I don't understand is how she's good at everything she does…" Sango stated as Sesshoumaru raised his eyes in questioning. (Kara: Except thinking…)

Kobiutte HERA HERA aisowaraitte, hetsuratte nanbosha n'ne?

datsu SARARII suru yuuki mo SARA SARA ni nai kara no n'he

"Iyahaya mou NAISU SHOTTO oteagessu maichatta nai mou FAA"

Arara aisaibentou? TAKO-san VINAA nanka haichatte mou HYUU

Kikyo walked in the room looking for Sango before stopping and noticing everyone was clapping surrounding a figure that was singing Yatoware No Mi No Blues, one of her favorite Miyavi songs.

Moshikashite sukoshi kami katta...? aa yappari Oniai desu, KYAA

Kikyo peered through the crowd. It was Kagome…?

Tenuki iten'dayo- tomogui ka yo-HAGE ja ne ka yo HAGE

Zenbu uso sa Kono SANSHAIN ga

"moushiwakenai, moushiwakenai, ayamatte baka de moushiwakenai"

Gomasutte PEKO PEKO atamete sagete, omonette nanbo ja nee ?

ima sara ni tsukuri suru ki mo naosara ni nai desho Nehe

A few people snapped their fingers as she easily nailed each note both on the acoustic in her hand and singing wise.

Tekitou ni maa sorenari NORUMA tassei shite, KEREMUU shori shite joushi mo aiteshite

Kikyo then noticed the girl sang with Sango singing the backup lines as everyone cheered them on. Kagome finally stopped strumming.

Sasen RISUTORA, KEBI madigawa ect nandemo gozare, demo gozare ... blues…

Kagome finished singing as everyone erupted in applause and cheers.

XD XD X D

The girls were laughing at the mall as they tried on ridiculous outfits and Souta recorded it on his camcorder.

"This is our Youtube and Myspace weekly!" The girls screamed in unison jumping up and high-fiving each other.

They just finished shopping for Kagome's new wardrobe of clothing and got her a new phone. (Her only phone) A Sidekick with a Fav 5 which of course consisted of Sango, Yura, Kikyo, Ayame, and Rin.

As they finished they saw the girl from earlier, Mitsuki, walking towards them with Inuyasha behind her. "Gomen, I had to take care of something…" Mitsuki said as they all nodded.

They told her Mitsuki was usually busy so she couldn't have to worry about calling her much. (Tai: Fe- Pink: -duct tapes Tai tying her to the top of the empire state building-)

"Um….hey why are you so busy all the time?" Kagome questioned as they walked to the foot court. "Well, I have lands to take care of!" Mitsuki said with a smile. "Lands?"

"The Northern, Eastern, Southern, and Western lands…" a voice said behind them. They all turned around to find it was Sesshoumaru.

Kikyo whispered to the others as they quietly snook off.

"Mitsuki is heir to the eastern lands and being the heir she must take care of said lands…" He explained as Kagome looked around to notice she was alone with Sesshoumaru. They all ditched her… (Kara: Of course they did. Things like this happen everyday…)

"How do you know this…?" Kagome questioned curiously.

"Do not worry yourself on that at this time…" Sesshoumaru said lifting her up. "Where are we going?" Kagome questioned as she held onto his neck and he sped out of the mall. (Kara: If she wanted a ride, she could've just hitched a taxi…)

"We're going to meet someone…" He replied.

"Who?" Kagome questioned before they finally stopped.

"So ye did retrieve the child…" The elderly woman said before Kagome's eyes widened.

"**Ack! It's the hag! The wicked witch of the east…NO!!" **Kagome said as she buried her face into Sesshoumaru's chest. (Kara: She just wanted an excuse to do that)


	5. Vampiress

Metamorphosis

Chapter Four: The Youkai Vampiress

Kaede looked at Sesshoumaru who looked at Kagome questioningly. Kagome's eyes were tightly shut and she was shivering in Sesshoumaru's touch.

"I don't have the shiny red high heels!!! I swear!!" She screamed.

"Child…might ye be drunk?" Kaede questioned.

"NO!! I DON'T WANT TO BE POISONED!!" Kagome bellowed clutching onto Sesshoumaru tighter.

"Onna…" Sesshoumaru tried.

"I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN TO KANSAS BEFORE!!"

"Kagome…"

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD IS!!!"

"Kagome no baka…"

"SESSHOUMARU DO SOMETHING SHE'S GOING TO-" (Kara: Dammit! Your name ain't Dorothy!!!!)

"Woman will you silence yourself?" Sesshoumaru finally stated getting her attention.

"Kaede is a miko and she isn't going to harm your person…" he explained as Kagome looked at the woman.

"Why did you do that thingy before?!" the girl questioned.

"I rewarded ye…"

"REWARDED?! That was the most painful, excruciating, horrifying, mind-blowing, thing I have eber been through!!" Kagome bellowed.

"Have ye ever had sex child?"

"WHAT?! NO!!"

"Then do not speak so soon…"

Kagome looked at the woman strangely. "What does that mean…?" She asked slowly.

"That is a lesson for another day…right now we must focus on another matter at hand" Kaede stated taking out a scroll.

The elder woman opened it to unravel words with drawings under them.

"Ye must study this scroll to help ye master your abilities…" Kaede instructed before handing it to Kagome.

Kagome tucked it away in her jacket before Sesshoumaru's head snapped up.

"A rogue heading towards the east…" he said before depositing Kagome on the ground and leaving.

The girl looked at where he last stood with a glare plastered on her face. "He ditched me…" she said as Kaede tapped her on the shoulder.

"He…ditched me…"

"Child it is best ye not-"

Kagome got up and ran after Sesshoumaru as fast as she could.

"-go after him…" Kaede finished before sighing. The elderly woman knew she was going to have trouble with this one.

XD X D

Kagome started to run out of breathe as she continued on the path she thought her male friend took when a heavy breeze swept by her.

"Need a lift?" Inuyasha asked next to her smirking at the girl. Kagome thought it over. (Kara: Obviously, he's the real rogue!)

Maybe it would be the quickest and safest way…after all he did seem pretty strong…

The girl nodded as Inuyasha bent down facing his back towards her. "Hop on…" he said as the girl climbed onto his back.

Before she knew it, they were speeding down different back streets and alleys, hopping off of various objects or buildings and then they were in a vast forest.

"Where are we…?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha's hat flew off his head to reveal puppy ears.

'He's not…human?' Kagome thought as her eyes widened. That explained the inhumane speed.

"The boarders of the eastern lands…the most deadly part of the western lands…" Inuyasha explained as Kagome's hold on him tightened.

"So we're…weast?" Kagome questioned taking a page from Spongebob's Patrick. Inuyasha rolled his eyes continuing forward.

"Oi! Teme!" Inuyasha screamed as they stopped at a clearing where Sesshoumaru stood sniffing.

"Half-breed…" He replied without looking towards Inuyasha or Kagome.

'Half…breed…' Kagome thought before remembering Sesshoumaru's words. He called them ningen…so that meant…Sesshoumaru wasn't human either?

What were these two? (Kara: Well, I'd think they weren't human...duh)

"Inuyasha what are you doing here with Kagome?" A voice said from the treetops as Kagome looked up.

It was Mitsuki with 5 daggers in each hand. "What are you doing here with Sesshoumaru?" he retorted smoothly.

Sesshoumaru glanced back to notice that indeed Kagome was with Inuyasha.

"Why did you bring a ningen in these parts?" he questioned, ice laced in each syllable.

"She was gonna find out either way, after all the old hag's scent is on her…" Inuyasha replied letting Kagome off his back.

Mitsuki hopped from the tree next to Inuyasha before turning her head left. "It's coming, I'll handle him…" she stated. The males nodded and Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome before both him and Inuyasha hopped onto a branch.

The girl fell onto the grassy lands, her silver hair scattered around her body and she closed her eyes wincing as if she were in pain.

A human appearing male with red eyes stopped before her watching her wincing. "Well, well… if it isn't the heiress…what an honor to meet you here…" he said in a raspy tone.

"Kill me…onegai…" Mitsuki replied as she groaned.

"Naraku informed me that you know the whereabouts of the Shikon jewel…" the male continued bending down looking over the girl.

"Please kill me…I am a traitor…" the girl whispered.

"I will…right after I ravish your lovely body…" he said as he straddled her hips and placed both his hands on her shoulder. The girl's lips started to curve upwards into a smirk.

"How about you be quiet through all of this and I go easy on yo-" He started before screaming out in pain. His blood started to pour from his hands and sink into Mitsuki's skin as the girl giggled.

"How about you be quiet and I drink every last ounce of blood from your rouge body…" the girl replied placing her fangs into his neck ignoring his screams of pain. The girl flipped them over placing her hands on his hips closing her eyes as the male under her shook in fear.

Mitsuki stood up, blood trailing from her lips and her body was spotless looking down at the shriveled corpse.

The two males and Kagome jumped from the tree, Kagome's face paled. "How'd-" Kagome started before Mitsuki's eyes widened and she ran behind a tree vomiting.

The two male's sighed as Mitsuki came back rubbing the blood off of her mouth with her hand.

"That was horrible…" she stated coughing a bit. "How did you do that?" Kagome questioned as the girl looked at Kagome, her eyes flashing.

"It's my specialty…" Mitsuki replied smirking at the girl before coughing a bit more.

"If you keep doing that you're gonna end up dead…" Inuyasha said smirking as Mitsuki glared at him.

"Oh poopie, I wouldn't do something like that…" Mitsuki replied smiling at the boy. (Kara: -cough- s.l.u-shie! -cough-)

XD X D

"So you guy's are youkai and he's a hanyou…" Kagome stated lowly before taking another sip of her Sprite. They were now in a pizzeria sitting down after Mitsuki's complaints of hunger.

Sesshoumaru finished eating and Inuyasha was making sure his hat was on good.

They all nodded as Kagome's eyes lit up. "So you guys have cool bat wings?" She asked as they shook their heads. "Hm…maybe if I hang out with you guy's I'll see one with cool bat wings…" Kagome continued as they sighed.

"Anyway…could you teach me how to do that cool blood sucking thingy?" Kagome questioned Mitsuki.

The girl shrugged in return. "Well…I was born like this…I don't think it's teachable…" Mitsuki explained. "So is this why you're always so busy?" Kagome questioned curiously as the girl nodded.

Sesshoumaru glanced down feeling his phone vibrating and picked it up seeing who it was calling him. "Rin…" He stated as he went along nodding before hanging up.

"I have some business to take care of myself…take the ningen home for me…" he stated before getting up. (Kara: suddenly he's too cool for school)

"I have a name you know, it's Kagome!" She said as he ignored her and walked off.

"Don't worry about him, you'll get used to it…" Mitsuki stated smiling before leaning back on Inuyasha's chest.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Why are you two so…" Kagome started as they both looked at each other before looking at her.

"Well…it's something that we youkai um…it's a tradition er…um…" Mitsuki started scratching her head thinking of how to explain.

"We're mated…" Inuyasha said as Mitsuki nodded laughing al the while. "What's mated…?" Kagome questioned watching Mitsuki turned red and Inuyasha shrug.

"C'mon…tell me! I wanna know!!" Kagome said anxiously looking at the two. "We'll…its like marriage except um…yeah…it has more meaning…cause its like…um…" Mitsuki started once more.

"Its basically like a more literal meaning of joining your soul…inu youkai mate for life…" Inuyasha said as the two looked at him shocked.

Kagome heard Inuyasha was popular but his IQ…yeah it sucked… (Kara: His IQ sucks? Coming from the clown who didn't know what 'mating' was...Come on! Haven't you ever watched Animal Planet?-.-)

"So basically its quixotic in a way and it's very probable that ningen think its not possible… also when your mated you have your mark and scent on the other individual, the male's usually dominant over the female…" Inuyasha explained.

Both girl's eyes were dilated and their lips slightly parted.

"Nani? Daijoubu?" Inuyasha said looking at the two of them.

XD X D

"So do the other's know about this?" Kagome questioned walking down the streets with Inuyasha and Mitsuki.

"Iie, Kikyo thinks Yura is the only demon but in truth only you, Sango, Kikyo, Miroku, Souta, and Rin are the humans we hang out with…" Mitsuki stated.

"Rin also knows…cause that teme adopted her…" Inuyasha added. "Sesshoumaru adopted a girl!! That's so nice!" Kagome squealed.

"Actually its more of she helped him and when her parents were killed he saw her dead and revived her and she followed him…that was a while ago but he decided to adopt her cause everyone was wondering why the hell did he have a human stalker who was nonetheless still alive…" Inuyasha replied.

The two girls stopped once more looking at the hanyou.

"Nani?!" He asked.

XD X D

"So Kagome, you don't seemed to surprised at this…" Mitsuki said as they neared her house.

"Well…I like this kind of stuff…but you are the coolest person I met!! I mean a youkai vampiress! That is like-" Kagome started.

"Kagome vampire's don't actually exist…the closest thing to a vampire is a youkai and its actually rare now to find youkai like I…" Mitsuki explained. (Kara: Who lied to her?)

Kagome pouted looking up at the gate leading to her house. "Anyway, I'll see you guy's tomorrow…or I'll just call one of you later…" Kagome said as they nodded.

"Oh, or just come on MSN tonight, I'll ask Souta for your e-mail…we're all there at 8!" Mitsuki explained.

"Alright! At 8 then!" Kagome said before walking into her house. "Souta, I'm home!" she bellowed hearing nothing in reply.

'He's usually here by now…'

Kagome looked out the window and saw her brother's red convertible and ran up the stairs before barging into his room.

Her eyes widened seeing Souta on top of a figure and she quickly turned around closing the door before she found out what exactly he was doing to said figure. "I'm in my room, don't come in until tomorrow and don't bother to call or check in on me…" the girl said before running into her room and laughing.


	6. Do You Believe in Miracles?

Metamorphosis

What Was Love

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha Or anything Except Mitsuki who ATM is the coolest vampiress youkai- only vampire youkai that I've thought of… damn I need to start thinking more… and I'm really sorry there wasn't much funny in that last chapter...it was cause I put the funny from that one in this one I swear it!

Kagome sat at her computer sighing. It was 7:59.

…8:00

The girl's eyes widened staring at the computer in shock.

**Mrs. Higurashi would like to add you **(Kara: Wannabe Kagome...why...? The world may never know)

**Kouga's Lady would like to add you **(Kara: Ayame)

**Kimi He would like to add you **(Kara: Yura)

**Taiyoukai-Will Ignore If Necessary- would like to add you **(Kara: Mr. I've got a stick up my ass)

**Who You calling a halfa?! Would like to add you **(Kara: The punk)

Oh My God It was true. What were these people? Cybernetic androids sent to rid the world of all human life?

**Let Your Blood Run Cold would like to add you **(Kara: Mitsuki)

**Show Stopping would like to add you **(Kara: Rin : 3)

**I'll love you to death would like to add you **(Kara: Kagura)

Yay. It finally stopped. After clicking accept she learned it was just the beginning.

Mrs. Higurashi: Hey

Lover I am Loveless (Kagome): Uh…

Mrs. Higurashi: Kikyo hold on

Lover I am Loveless: K

**Kimi He has been added to the conversation**

Kimi He: Kik!!!! Kags!!

Lover I am Loveless: …WTF?

Kimi He: Yura!!

Mrs. Higurashi: XD lol!!

Lover I am Loveless: Why do you have Mrs. Higurashi

Mrs. Higurashi: Cause I'm marrying Souta soon

Lover I Am Loveless:…two can play this game

Kimi He: Wtf?

Mrs. Higurashi???

**Maneater has been added to the conversation**

Lover I am Loveless: Hey San

Maneater: Ack! I'm pking!!

Kimi He: Dork

Maneater: YURA!!

Kimi He: Geek

Maneater: Slut

Kimi He: Skank

Maneater: Hoe

Kimi He: Bitch

Maneater: Prostitute

Kimi He: XD I LOVE YOU!!

Maneater:P I won

**Taiyoukai-Will Ignore If Necessary- has been added to the conversation**

Maneater: Change your name!! It's sooo long!

(Sesshy) Taiyoukai-Sango Killer-: Better?

Maneater: NO

Lover I am Loveless: Lol

Kimi He: ROFL!

Mrs. Higurashi: XD I LOVE YOU SESSHY

(Still Sesshy)Taiyoukai-Kikyo Killer too-: …

Maneater: HAHA

Kimi He: XD

Lover I am Loveless: Lol I respect Sesshoumaru now

Mrs. Higurashi:…Two can play that

Taiyoukai-Kikyo Killer Too-: Really now?

(Kikyo) Sesshy IS A FLUFF BALL: Yup

Lover I am Loveless: ROFL!!

Maneater: LMFAO

**Waffles has been added to the conversation**

Taiyoukai-Kikyo Killer Too-: Souta handle your bitch

Waffles: …?

(Sesshy again : 3) Kikyo IS A WHORE: I said handle your bitch

Waffles:…

Maneater!!!!!! XD

Lover I am Loveless: Yura? U there?

Sesshy IS A FLUFF BALL: …touche

Kikyo IS A WHORE: …

**I'll love you to** **death has been added to the conversation**

Sesshy IS A FLUFF BALL: Hey guess who's here

I'll love you to death: SESSHY-KOI

**Kikyo IS A WHORE has left the conversation**

**Who You callin a halfa?! Has been added to the conversation**

**Kouga's Lady has been added to the conversation**

**Let Your Blood Run Cold has been added to the conversation**

**Show Stopping has been added to the conversation**

**Kikyo IS A WHORE has been added to the conversation**

I'll love you to death: T.T y u leave me?!

Kikyo IS A WHORE:…

Kouga's Lady: Hey Kags

Lover I am Loveless:…

Kouga's Lady: Ayame

Who You callin a halfa?!: Hold on ppl

Let Your Blood Run Cold: Sesshy y rnt u answering da door?

Kikyo IS A WHORE: Get it lzy

Show Stopping: Lol I'll get it

Let Your Blood Run Cold: thnx Rin

Lover I am Loveless: Mit?

Let Your Blood Run Cold: ya?

Lover I am Loveless: and…wtf who's the love you to death?

Kikyo IS A WHORE: A prostitute who's sick of STDs

I'll love you to death: u didn't say that last night XD

Kikyo IS A WHORE: I didn't kno you dream bout meh

Sesshy Girl: I'm Kagura XD

(Sesshy) Kagura and Kikyo Dying Of STDs: don't talk to her ever kay Kagome-koi

Sesshy Girl: KAGOME WHAT?!

Maneater: LOL

Who You callin a halfa?!: ROFL

Kimi He: lmao

Lover I Am Loveless: Where were you?

Kimi He: Trying to get up after I fell down laughing

Lover I am Loveless!!!! LOL

Maneater: ROFL XD

(Kikyo!!) Fluffster: lol

Kagura and Kikyo Dying Of STDs: …don't even bitch

Fluffster: XD

(Whoo Sesshoumaru!) Kikyo NEEDS A LIFE: …

Fluffster: …Kagome control ur man

Lover I am Loveless: Actually I'm not wit him ATM XD

Maneater: That was cold XD

Fluffster: I LOVE YOU KAGS

(Sesshy) Kagome's A Bad GF: …

Lover I Am Loveless: Don't even do the screen shit with meh

Kagome's a Bad GF: Ima handle you

Lover I am Loveless: with what? Gonna pull out an imaginary cock?

Kimi He: LO

Maneater: LMFAO

Fluffster: XD OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU

Show Stopping: XD go kags

Who You callin a halfa: ROFL SESS YOU GOT SERVED

Let Your Blood Run Cold: Kags got balls

(Sesshy) Kagome has a huge dick: I kno

Maneater!!!

Kimi He: L

Lover I Am Loveless: WTF?!?!

Kouga's Lady: Sesshy!!

Kagome has a huge dick: don't call meh that

(Kags) Sesshy is wet: Why not want us to call yah fluff ball?

Who You callin a halfa: OH SH

Show Stopping: I think everyone fell down on that one XD

Sesshy is wet: XD

(Kagura...) Sesshy girl:…I'll kill you bixh don't mess with my Sessho

Sesshy is wet: Ew…I didn't know you were lez

(Sess) Kagome's called Hardstroke:…

Sesshy is wet: YOU BITCH

(Obviously) Kagura -Ruler Of Sesshy-: LOL

Let Your Blood Run Cold: stop plz this is 2 funny

Waffles: g2g ppl come ovr at 10 4 sleepover meh place

**Waffles has left the conversation**

(Kagome) Sesshy has big ass n breasts: kay mit just don't tell him my display name

Kagome's called Hardstroke:…

Maneater: LO

Fluffster!!!!

(Sesshy) Kagome sucked himself: It's all okay..

**(Kags) Sesshy got a new makeover and plastic surgery has left the conversation**

Kagome sucked himself:…kuso

Kagura -Ruler Of Sesshy-: meh sista gonna b on da compuper ltr

Who You callin a halfa: You mean the one who said she would suck our souls out from the net

Maneater: Oh I remember her…she actually did try…

**Fluffster has left the conversation**

**Kagome sucked himself has left the conversation**

**Show Stopping has left the conversation**

**Let Your Blood Run Cold has left the conversation**

**Kimi He has left the conversation**

**Maneater has left the conversation**

**Who You callin a halfa has left the conversation**

**Kouga's lady has left the conversation**

Kanna -Emo ATM-: Hey…where did everyone go…?


	7. Firey Fury Fire

Metamorphosis

Rin's Law

The doorbell rang and Kagome looked up from her sketch. She drew her and Sesshoumaru's face both blurred with a red full moon at the top and clouds around or surrounding the moon.

"Kagome…get that!" Souta ordered from his room.

"Do it yourself unless you're busy or something…" Kagome started.

"I got it!" the male interrupted.

The ebony haired girl went back to her sketch. Now was for the words. She wrote in cursive: Moon's curse in this icy dream… In a world with no words, I profess my love… Until it will reach you, someday…

Kagome was about to continue until she was bombarded by huge breasts in her face. "ACK! IM IN MARSHMALLOW HELL!!" Kagome screamed looking up to see her popular so called female friends.

The girls backed away and she saw they all had bags filled with clothes and other things and also their school bags.

"Kagome what are you doing in your same clothes?" Yura questioned while brushing Kagome's hair.

"Well it- HEY how did you jus- I don't even want to know…what is with you and ha- no…I don't want to know…" Kagome muttered to herself, Yura chuckling.

The other girls noticed the paper on the floor and they went to pick it up. Kagome was chatting with Yura so she didn't notice the excited squeals as the guys walked into her room.

"Oh my god, Sesshoumaru look at this!" Kikyo ordered shoving the paper in his face. Sesshoumaru crinkled his nose taking the paper and looking at it.

"And so I need mo-"

"Kagome what is this?" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"How very rude of yo-" Kagome stopped. She noticed the paper dangling in mid air. Her sketch!!

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!" Kagome bellowed.

Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"GIVE IT BACK!!"

"What is it?"

"GIVE IT HERE!"

"Bite me"

"…Where…?"

"…hoe…"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me"

"Um…haha why don't we go into my room…it's bigger!" Souta suggested interrupting the two.

XD XD X D

"Alright...so...what do you guys suggest we do?" Souta questioned. All eyes turned to Kagome.

"Um...I've never had a sleepover so don't look at me..." The girl stated.

"Why don't we play Dirge Of Cerberus?" Kikyo suggested.

"That game was shitty, it's for girls!" Ayame stated.

"Well then what are you and what am I?" Kikyo retorted.

"We are the highly appreciated female specimen...not girls..." Ayame replied.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Why don't we play a beer game!" Inuyasha recommended.

"You're one of the people who I can picture walking around half drunk and shooting themselves shitless...Damn retard..." Ayame replied to that.

"What the hell bitch are you in heat?"

"It's called a period! If it's too much for you to say just say dot...baka"

"YOU BITCH!"

"...Actually I am a wolf...so it would be 'you ookami!'" Ayame easily replied as Inuyasha's eyes flared.

"YOU LITTLE-"

"Ookami? What are you guys talking about?" Kagome interrupted.

"Oh it's this Role Play Game that we do...it's really fun! Oh I know! Let's make Kaggie an account!" Kikyo stated.

Kagome's eye twitched at the new nickname. 'Kaggie?'

Everyone jumped up and ran to Souta's computer. Everyone minus Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Rin.

Rin smirked noticing this and took this as the perfect opportunity.

"Hey, Kagome, Sesshoumaru! I left something heavy in Ka-chan's room...would you two mind getting it for me?" Rin questioned.

The two nodded, still mad at each other and stood to go before Rin went to Kagome.

"Try to sleep with Sesshoumaru!" Rin whispered in her ear. The girl's eyes dialated and she stiffened reddening.

"NO MATTER WHAT I WILL NOT DO ANY SUCH THING!"

TBC...

(A/N: So hehe...thankies reviewers...my friend hounded me 5 periods straight to put a lemon in one of my stories so I was like no way...so yeah...so...so...hehe...anyway should I put a lemon or no? (Thinks of Stewie from Family Guy) Should I put it in? Or should I leave it out? Should I put it in? Or should I leave it out? Anyway...enough of my rediculous babblings...I know...'Pink, you're not funny...' I know...don't rub it in...:(...I won't write any more short chapters...I promise...and I promise since it must seem annoying to you by now I will never insert another Authors Note...:(...)


	8. RUNAWAY!

Metamorphosis

Failure

Sesshoumaru scanned the room and Kagome stood tense next to him. "What did Rin say she left?" The male questioned. After receiving no reply he looked to his side to see his companion as pale as a sheet.

"Kagome, daijoubu?" Sesshoumaru questioned shaking the girl.

'_Oh no, he's touching me…touching is the first step…oh God I've kept it clean for all these years…Uwah, what is he saying?! Wow…his lips are so…no! Bad Kagome! No kudos…And his skin is so soft…and his eye-…This isn't going to end good…must…not…take Rin's advice…no! Body…ignoring…mind…moving…closer…CRAP! Bad muscles…don't go against your master I-'_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as she pressed her lips to Sesshoumaru's. Both of their eyes widened before slowly closing while Kagome licked his lips for entrance. The boy complied wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer towards him. Their tongues clashed as a battle of the appendages began!

Oh what's this Kagome's taking the lead!

Oh no!! Sesshoumaru took the rebound on her, he's overpowering her!

Wait! Wait! Kagome's not going down without a fight!

Critical Hit! Sesshoumaru pulled out a special move! The tongue sucking deluxe!

Kagome's giving in! She's taking it…falling for it!

OH MY GOD! It seems we have a winner! SCORE!! Sesshoumaru won!!!

The male explored the caverns of her mouth and the girl moaned feeling his rough tongue against her own delicate one.

Kagome slowly pulled back regaining her breathe and looked at Sesshoumaru in shock and confusion. "What the hell was that?" Kagome started.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "There's more…"

"Oh no! I will not have sex with some…so…a male who I found out is a demon and I barely know! Nope! It's not happening! It never will!" Kagome said starting to babble.

The male watched in interest as the girl continued to go on and on…and on…he let out an exasperated sigh pulling her into an embrace from her back and pressing his need into her.

Kagome's eyes dilated and she turned back to the male stuttering before he captured her lips once more in a rough kiss and pushing her onto the bed.

Sesshoumaru pulled away from the girl before starting a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Oh…Sesshoumaru…I…only if I…"

The male stopped looking at her questioningly. A pink tinge appeared on Kagome's cheek and she looked him over.

"I can't…" the girl breathed out and Sesshoumaru sighed letting off the girl who in turn sighed in relief.

Kagome sat up leaning on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and sighed.

"Gomen…I…didn't know what to do…" the girl whispered before Sesshoumaru stood up. "I shall return after I find out what exactly Rin lost…" he stated before leaving.

Kagome looked down at the floor, her eyes watering. She wanted it. Badly. So why did she stop him… Oh yeah, fear. Such a stupid, stupid emotion.

XD XD X D

Sesshoumaru walked into the room ready to tell the over active girl that they were tricked to find no one there.

"Kagome?" he questioned loudly. He then held his nose up sniffing before growling.

Everyone ran into the room hearing the animalistic noise that came from Kagome's room.

"Sesshoumaru? What happened?"

"She ran away…"

"WHAT?!"

TBC…

: 3

: 3

: 3

: 3

: 3

: 3

: 3

XD XD X D

"Shit…" Kagome whispered as her bicycle tire went flat. The girl sniffled getting off the broken bike and curling into a ball before letting it all out.

She heard motorcycles rev by her and stiffened, still crying. 'No one cares for such a stupid scared moron like me…' she thought to herself.

Kagome stopped her crying momentarily and gasped hearing footsteps. She looked up and saw to figures above her, one tall and one short. Both had their hair in ponytail, one's being black and the other's orange. They both wore long jackets and baggy pants. 'Oh no, now the yanki are here to kill me…' Kagome thought, panicking.

"Why're you crying? Did a dumb-ass do something to you?" The tall one asked, his blue eyes grazing over her body for injuries. "No?" He questioned.

"Well, did you lose something around here? Are you scared? Are you hurt?" The second questioned hopping onto the terrified girl's knees, his green eyes gazing into hers.

Kagome looked at the two rather shocked before her eyes watered and she started to cry once more.

"What is it? Are you worried? Have you had enough of things? Don't tell me you're one of those suicidal cheerleaders or something…" The shorter one started before the taller one growled.

"Sorry Kou-sama…" The short one said hopping onto Kou-sama's shoulder.

"It's not just you…everyone has their problems so don't be ashamed to cry…" Kou-sama said bending down before Kagome flung herself into his hold. The male's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Listen to me…a woman mustn't cry in public cause then people will feel sorry for you…and you can't be a strong woman if people feel sorry for you…if you gotta cry, cry when you're alone…and…if you cry, become as strong as the tears you've shed…" Kou-sama whispered soothingly running his hands in circles.

"OI! WOLF! Get your stinkin paws off of the girl!" Inuyasha screamed as Kagome looked up, her eyes wide.

There stood her so called friends, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Souta. The girl sniffled as they all surrounded her and Kou-sama.

"KOUGA! OH KOI, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER! I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL?!" Ayame screamed as Kouga stood up and placed Kagome down.

"Maybe it's cause I didn't wanna call some freakin Barbie gone wrong…" Kouga replied glaring at the girl.

Ayame smiled walking up to Kouga who in reply went cold in fear and took a few steps back each step she took.

"But Kou-koi…I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Ayame bellowed strangling the black haired yanki.

Kagome's eyes widened and everyone turned around and started to chat about the weather.

"Um…Ayame?" Kagome questioned.

Ayame spun Kouga around violently above her head. "YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!!" She screamed.

"Guess Kouga's gonna be out of commission for a while…I should go warn the others…" The small boy with orange hair said.

"Shippo, how would you get though that without getting hurt? I think it'd be safer if you waited a while…" Kikyo said letting Shippo hop onto her shoulder.

"Ah, the wolf had it coming…" Inuyasha stated crossing his arms.

"So, anyone up for donuts? There's a place down the road!" Yura stated happily.

"Um…guy's what about Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, Ayame's just showing how much she loves and misses Kouga! It's normal…It should be done really soon and maybe we won't need to get Kouga some medical attention!" Rin stated happily as everyone nodded.

Kagome's eyes widened even more. "She must love him a lot then…" _'They're…such cold, horrible people…'_

"I know you must think that we're bad people but it's for everyone's sake…we tried to stop it once and we had 4 injuries instead of one…" Rin continued.

'_They're such…horrible psychic people…'_

"And I know you must thing that we're psychic but, it's just logic…"

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?!"

"Hmm? Ka-nee-chan are you okay?" Rin asked sniffling as tears adorned her eyes.

Kagome's eyes softened and she hugged the girl.

Ayame launched continuous punches at Kouga glaring at him. "DO YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT MY FEELINGS AND ALL THE YEARS THAT WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER-"

"Ayame, I think Kouga's about to die!" Rin finally interrupted happily.

Kagome looked up and saw Kouga with a nose bleed, seemingly fractured or broken bones and he seemed unconscious.

Ayame gasped stopping mid punch as he fell to the floor before she pulled him into an embrace.

"Kouga, darling what happened you're hurt! Oh no…no…" Ayame started before putting her head on his unconscious one.

"Speak to me, who did such a terrible thing to you?!" Ayame ordered.

"Um…I think it was you…" Kagome started.

"I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD! KEEP ON HOLDING TO YOU'RE- What?" Inuyasha bellowed receiving a strange look from everyone.

"Inuyasha! Not only did you kill the moment but you yet again manage to make no sense…" Yura stated and everyone sighed.

"What? I see a ramen sign up ahead!"


	9. Church?

Metamorphosis

Pastor

A/N: Kara's comments are back XD)

Kagome rolled over in her bed smiling lazily. Everything was perfect in her world. The birds chirping. The alarm not going of. A wonderful Wednesday that she can sleep in o-…

Yeah.

Lets minus the day of the week.

A car horn?

Kagome cracked her eye open. Who could possibly be up at 6 in the morning honking the horn in front of her house.

The girl groggily mumbled curses as she stood up and opened the window. Her eyes widened seeing a Porsche in front of her house.

And a silver haired person.

Who killed her morning. (Kara: Dude, I read that as "Who killed her this morning", so I'm like "Wtf? She's a zombie?!" Then I looked back, and I'm like "Oh." )

Her wonderful not being named day of the week.

"GO TO HELL!" She screamed before turning around. The girl then remembered she didn't shut the window. Well rather she was reminded when she was pressed- rather chained back against her wall with clawed hands being the cuffs.

"Look Kagome, you're my girlfriend right?" Sesshoumaru questioned. Kagome opened her mouth to say something. "Shut up. And being my girlfriend you're suppose to honor, obey, and be loyal to me right?" He continued.

Kagome glared as she opened her mouth again. "Shut up. And since you don't want to know what it feels like to be melted with poision in a slow and painful manner before being resurrected and then being killed in various other ways, you'd get ready for me koi right?" He asked. Kagome's eyes flared and she stood up. "Sit down and shut up…" He stated pulling her down.

"Now, since you love me that much, I know you'll be down in half an hour…" (Kara: Half an hour?! Freakin' unreasonable!!! I take at LEAST an hour to admire my reflection..T.T) Sesshoumaru finished. Kagome sighed glaring coldly at him before getting up. He grabbed her hand and she slowly glanced back.

"You know, I'm glad we had this wonderful conversation, you're so loyal and obeying koi…" He said. Kagome opened her mouth and he was gone.

"Bastard…he's so cold…" Kagome whispered. _'And sooo hot and cool!!' _(Kara: Then..he's lukewarm? oO?)

-------------------------------------

Kagome sighed wearing a black and red shirt accompanied by a flared and plaited black skirt. She wore boots that went up to her knees and she got into his car placing her bag and binder in his car. Exactly half an hour.

Sesshoumaru smirked about to say something to her.

"Koi, Aishiteru…drive before I kill you…" Kagome stated.

His smirk widened as he pulled out of the spot and sped forward. Kagome's eyes widened as the speed-o-meter went up as fast as a man's junk on viagra. (Kara: Hmm...And how does she know that?)

'Damn…' Kagome thought.

After a few blocks sirens sounded.

"Shit man, I knew something like this would happen…my whole life is turning into some fuckin parody story ain't it?" Kagome muttered as they pulled over.

Sesshoumaru smirked.

White flashes.

Many of them.

The officer walked over to the car as music started in the car.

_Could I hear you say? Praise Him._

Kagome's eyes widened. What the hell. A church organ in the background. And Sesshoumaru was in…what the hell? A bishop robe?!

_Glory now, now. Praise Him_

Sesshoumaru smirked at the look of shock on Kagome's face.

_Praise him now, now. Praise Him, Praise Him, Praise Him._

_Oh now, now. Praise Him._

_Glory Hallelujah. Praise Him._

_Praises be now, now. Praise Him, Praise Him, Praise Him._

Kagome glared at the radio. She got it. Praise Him. Crap. Any more Praise Him and she'd run out the car feeling the 'spirit' running through her.

The cop looked at Sesshoumaru. "License and reg- Sir?" The cop asked.

"Praise the Lord, my good man. Bless God on this wonderful blessed day…"

Kagome could not believe the words coming out of Sesshoumaru's mouth.

"…That he woke us up this morning, set us in our right mind. I praise him for saving me from my sinful soul…"

She pinched him. Hard.

He closed his eyes and shook his head smiling. "Mmm Jesus, Praise the Lord!" He finished.

The cop nodded his head in between being scared and appauled.

"Um…hold on sir…I have to uh…find out what we give to uh…clergy-"

"The misses and I were just headed to see a man who was possessed with a demon, hurry if I might add?" He questioned politely.

The cop quickly ran into his car.

"Sesshoumaru what the he-"

_Move to the right in the name of Jesus!_

_Move to the right in the name of Jesus!_

_Now move to the left in the name of the Lord!_

_Move to the left in the name of the Lord!_

_And could I see you just shake that booty that Jesus gave you?_

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked between the radio and the posing pastor Sesshoumaru.

_Shake that booty that Jesus gave you!_

_Shake that booty in the name of the Lord!_

_Shake that booty in the name of the Lord!_

_A salvation (uh) time (uh) I was singing (uh) _

_Everybody ought to know!_

"Um…what the hell is this? Christian ebonics or something? Beenie Man on crack? This is an insult to the Christian race!"

"This is my ally's car. He happens to be a bishop."

"Bishop my-"

"You're dealing with deities"

"-Holy bible! He's more of a-"

"He's really saved"

"-not so filled with the spirit soul"

"Damn, he didn't buy it…hey is that your Honda?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome looked up. She had a Honda?

"Well sir, first can I see your"

"THEREGOMYHONDA"

"Amen, say it in tongues sister!" Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh…well um…sorry for the interuption, please, go on…ask God to heal my wife…God be with you…" The cop finished.

"God bless…" Sesshoumaru ended. (Kara: . . .)

He drove off smirking all the while, the radio now off and his clergy sign in the left corner of his front window.

Kagome blinked repeatedly not fully registering what happened.

"…Did you just pull off tricking an officer and using God?" The girl questioned.

No Reply.

"So doesn't that mean you're gonna go to hell?" (Kara: No No No, it was called "Divine Intervention"!)

No Reply.

"Is that to be taken as a yes?"

No Reply.

"So then, you're gay?"

No Re- "Wench, urasai…"

"Ah, there we go, audio's on…perfect…" Kagome stated smiling at him.

"…"

Kagome turned on the radio, this time quickly putting it on a radio station.

_Nanika, mado kara tobikomisoude (Something seems about to fly through the window)_

The girl nodded singing along with the song. _'It's so true…'_

_Kiniro ni ukabinagara sora ni mukatte (In a golden glow towards the sky…)_

Kagome blinked. His golden eyes were gonna die?

_Tobu… (It flies)_

His eyeballs are flying…Heh…wait…HIS BALLS ARE FLYING?!

_Mousugu shiroi asa ga kuru (Soon, the white dawn will come)_

Soon she would cum? Wait…was this some weird lyric porn station or something.

_Ai wo makura ni korogatte ikiru (Rolling along, pillowed by love, it lives)_

Whoa…slow down there, sex on a pillow? What's rolling? Kagome blinked.

_Lonely Freedom_

Um how could you be lonely with **that** going on? And hell what type of freedom, an orgy?

_Lonely Freedom_

Kagome pictured the rumored white light that some of her friends told her about. Was that what it meant. Was the song about a woman's point of view on sex? (Kara: Okay, I've heard enough. Kinda sad, but this chick needs hearing aids.)

They pulled up to a house and Sesshoumaru turned off the car, getting out and opening the door for Kagome.

He blinked. Her arousal was skyrocketing by the second and she was red. Blood red. The type of red that probably ran from head to toe…He started to wonder.

"Dude, I am never getting in this car again…you call this a Christian car? What Christian car plays songs about _sex_?!"


End file.
